The Lakeside
by sorry-thisacctisnowdeadQAQ
Summary: What's going to happen to the mythical world if one demi-god has the genes of all the three major gods: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades? Read on to find out.
1. The Start

**A/N: So, it's Alyssandra here. My fiction for PJO!**

**Annabeth: And? What's so special about it?**

**Me: Hello! –knocks head- it's my first percy Jackson fic!**

**Annabeth: Alright, alright.  
Aren't you forgetting something though?**

**Me: What?**

**Annabeth: -points down-**

**Me: Ohh…I knew that.**

**Annabeth: No you did not you totally, completely forgot.**

**Me: Did not!**

**Annabeth: Did too!**

**Me: Grr…*water comes splashing out of bathroom and makes a big sphere***

**Percy: Hey! Control down there!**

**Me: Sorry…*water becomes flat and floods out the room, well actually floods out Annabeth since y'know…* Whoopsies.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**(Let's make this quick I don't want to get caught by an angry Annabeth who by the way has a sword at her reach.)**

**EVERYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO PERCY JACKSON& THE OLYMPIANS BELONG TO *woot!!!* THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN!**

**Annabeth: That's right…it belongs to him…*glares evilly* *raises knife slowly***

**Me: Uhh…gotta go now…*makes a run for it***

I'm sitting on the edge of the mini 'pier' beside our cabin. I'm strumming a few notes on my guitar, looking out at the beautiful landscape outlining the lake, extracting inspiration from them.  
My name is Alyssandra.  
I am the daughter of Poseidon…scratch that. People THINK I am the daughter of Poseidon.

Before I get to that, let me tell you a little about myself.  
Before I came here to Camp Half-Blood, I had a family. Well, most of the demigods do. Anyway, my mom, after completely forgetting about who my real dad was, married another guy gave birth to another girl. And this girl grew up. So did I. Did I mention that when demigods grow older their godly scent grows stronger? And when their scent grows stronger, so does the possibility that monsters chase after you and try to exterminate you. Lucky, ain't it? So, that's exactly what happened. I grew older and monsters started chasing after me. My stepdad started to blame my mom because he said that my 'sister' was getting so scared and she was so young…blah blah blah… And then my mom would start placing ALL the word's mistakes on me. Then, that's where the water comes in. I start getting pissed off then suddenly water spurts of the nearest faucet. And the equivalent? Angrier mom. Good for me my grandma understands me. She knows I'm a half-blood. She knows all that has to do with me, basically she's like my mom. By the way, she's the one who even sent me here to this haven. When the attacks got more and more frequent, she told me to come here. To camp. The place where I belong.  
Nothing really attacked me going here. Just a couple of hellhounds stampeding my way. So, I-might have-managed to fend them off (how? I don't exactly remember how…). I-might have- knew that I've taken them away because I woke up at the camp's infirmary (why I keep on saying 'might have' is because everything was blurry and I just woke up at the infirmary one day). Actually, all I remember is that I-might have, because who else can?-conjured fire to go around the hell hounds and after that—nothing. Just a blank piece of memory never to be awaken ever again.

Why I think people just THINK I'm the daughter of Poseidon?  
Well it's because…aside from the water, the fire, I could also create lightning. I can't be electrocuted. Once, I tried plugging my finger into a socket and my grandma called out to me but I didn't listen, so I put my finger in the socket and…BAM!...nothing happened to me. My grandma just stared at me in shock.

"Alyss!" my brother called. Dinner's here. It's my second day at camp and they found me very much determined after I made a fireball chase the wood nymphs, made lightning almost burn the whole healing quarters and after I battled with my brother as he tried to stop me from doing those by chaining me to the bed with water. I stopped him from doing so. The chains didn't close. So they placed me in Poseidon's cabin. But I've got this weird feeling that they find me suspicious—especially Chiron. They think I also come from other gods, not only Poseidon. I overheard Chiron, Annabeth, Nathan and my brother talking about it. It's cool. It's just that they should've told me.

"Alyss? Hello? Earth to Alyss?" my brother called.

"Sorry… I was… spacing out." I replied.

"Ok…well dinner's ready, Annabeth and Nathan are waiting"

"Coming." I zipped back my guitar to its case and started walking beside my brother. We walked to the woods and caught up with Nathan and Annabeth (both are Athena's children).

"Percy!" Annabeth called, they hugged. I could see my brother blushing. I'll ask him about that later. Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that my brother's name was Percy. Perseus Jackson. He and Annabeth are 15. He also hates it when people call him by his full name.

"Hey Lyss." Nathan said. I liked it when he calls me 'Lyss'. I stood straight, brushed my blue green shirt with my hands and tried to push away the unruly wisps of hair that dangled from my ponytail. "You alright?" I blushed; I hope he didn't see that. "Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just thinking." I replied. Oh, gods, when will I find the courage?

Deep silver eyes…Blonde hair that seemed to fly with the wind…

Alyssandra Kristine Williams! Snap out of it!

Percy's POV

What's with my sister? She seemed fine awhile ago? Now she's stuttering? In front of Nathan…. Ha! I'll try to bring this up later.

Right now, I'm worrying about Annabeth. Oh, Father? When will the day come when I can muster all my courage?

Back to Alyss' POV

So, we continued on to the mess hall. Or could I say, mess forest? The eating area is lined with trees from the left to the right. Except for a circle in where we eat. There's a little wobbly pathway leading to here. The circle is filled with benches for each cabin and it's surrounded with more tables carrying the food, drinks, desserts and fruits.

We usually eat in Athena's cabin's table. Nobody minds anyway. I sat next to Nathan and my brother sat beside Annabeth. I could smell Nathan's scent here. It smells of the forests wind, the sun's rays and…and…

Alyss! Wake up!

Oh, right. Nathan is just so irresistible.

We lined up to get our food and did the routine of burning part of our food.

After waiting for what seemed like, more or less, 30 minutes,I was next.

"Poseidon…and Zeus…and Hades." I shivered when I said Hades' name. " Whichever you are…or if all of you are." I whispered. Letting half my rice and some of my strawberries to burn. Yum. It smelled like Oreo dipped in milk at night before you sleep. Just then thunder bellowed, water splashed way too loud and the sky turned red, for a second. Everybody looked--more like scrutinize--at me. Oh, why does a freak like me deserve to be the daughter of ALL the Big Three? I silently walked away and pretended nothing happened.

"So, are you sure you're alright?" Nathan said through bites.

"Yeah, I'm sure." replied the freak, which was me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault. We'll soon find out. Very soon."

How'd he know what I was thinking? "Am I that easy to read?"

"Oh, no. It was just…" he looked embarrassed.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"I was just lucky." He smiled back. Did I mention that his smile melts anything dark away? He makes the night look like day…

"Alyss?" Nathan waved his hand in front of me. "Hello?"

"Oh. Sorry. Spacing out again."

"It's s'mores time."

"Ok."

I followed the others after I placed my plate on the washing table.

We all ate s'mores. Except for the Ares house who flicked their s'mores of somewhere in the woods then snickered. How unfriendly! Ares and his kids should be thought a thing or two.

"Alyss, who are you sending your daggers to?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth was like a big sister to me. She'd ask me if I'd want to stay with her for the night and let Nathan stay with Percy to have a little girl time. I'm not talking about all those dress-up, make-up stuff girly-girls do. I'm talking about talking. Friendship. Being open. Sharing stories about their previous quest. And my favorite: making plans for capture the flag.

"To Ares' kids." I sounded a little embarrassed since I never knew I was glaring. Jordan could get me killed if he saw that. Jordan is their toughest fighter. Doesn't care whether he hits girls or people older than him. Percy says he looks so much like his father. My brother has already gone on his quest and that's when Ares tricked him. But then it ended up as Luke's idea. Luke was this guy who tried to kill my brother with a pit scorpion. What a coward. If he was not one, he would have fought to death the old fashioned way. With swords.  
Percy says I'm pretty good with swords and all that hand-to-hand combat.  
Someday I'll beat Jordan.  
And someday I'll get my own sword just like my brother.

After one of the Hermes kids yawned, everybody went back to their cabins.

That's when I started having a headache.

"Unnn…" I groaned.

"Alyss? Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

"I-I-I'm fine…Unn…" I grabbed a low branch hanging off a tree. Nathan grasped my arm.

"Can you walk?"

"Uhhh…" I wobbled.

"Hang on Lyss, we're almost there."

"Lake" I murmured.

Somehow he understood what I meant. He helped me to the pier. I imagined water splashing on my face. My head started throbbing. Nothing happened. I thought harder. Suddenly, I felt water splash on my face. I opened my eyes slowly. Water was flowing like a fountain. I reached my hands out and felt the cool lake water flow from my hands. I wiped my hand across my face.

"Cool." Nathan whispered.

"You think so?" I managed to say through my headache.

"Yeah."

Then Percy came outside with a towel.

"Thanks bro." I said.

He helped me up.

"So, I guess it's time to say goodnight." Nathan said.

"Sure man. Sorry for the trouble." my brother replied.

"No sweat."

Then Nathan hugged me.

I almost collapsed.

"Hey, you doing fine or it's getting worse?" Nathan asked.

My brother replied for me, "She just—mmfff."

Somehow I knew in the mischievous glint in my brothers eyes what he was going to say so I stopped him from doing so by the classic way: clamping your hand over the persons mouth.

"Ok...so better get going now. See you guys tomorrow!" he called while running towards his cabin.

"Thanks bro." I said, sarcastically.

I walked to my side of the room. Cloth beautifully tied to the pillars by blue green colored rope, some pillows: the shade of the deep end of the ocean; that was my bed. A tiny bookshelf at one corner, with some of the books I got from my former home. Some more pillows, scattered yet arranged, somehow.

I changed into my pj's: a blue long-sleeved shirt and some random pair of navy printed shorts. I waited for Percy to finish so that we could start our night talk. My brother and I are very, very open with each other. Like the over-protective big brother and mysterious freak sister duo in fiction books. It so much is my life.

"So…who starts?" my brother asked.

"Eh…"

And then we freakily said this: "What was up with you last dinner?" at the same time.

I put one of my hands over my mouth then dropped it and started blushing.

"Uhh…well…" I replied first. Me and my stupid mouth.

"So?" my brother kept on insisting.

"Well…it was because…"

"Because?"

"I've kind of have a crush on Nathan…" I replied and blushed tomato red.

**So…there it is. My first chapter. So..what did you think about it? Continue? Delete? One-shot? (I hope nobody'll say one shot *prays fervently*) I've got a lot of ideas for this though…  
Up to my readers…**

**Percy: Continue?**

**Annabeth: Delete? *still with an annoyed voice***

**Grover: One-shot?**

**Me: I accept criticism…but please not too harsh…no flames yet please…amateur writer here. *points at self***

**Annabeth: And if you don't understand some stuff please put some guilt on her. *points knife at me***

**Me: Hey!**

**Percy: You guys!**

**Annabeth and I: Sorry… *pouts cutely***

**Me: Sorry big brother.**

**Annabeth: Sorry Percy.**

**Percy: Alright, alright.**

**Grover: I don't understand how you can live with those two Percy.**

**Percy: I don't think I know either.**

*******

**Alyssandra out.**


	2. The Birth of the Perfect Plan

**A/N: So, it's me alyssandra! If most of you noticed I changed my pen name to ****alyssandraissamae.**** Wanted to make it shorter.  
Anyway, here's the continuation.**

**Percy: Don't you have anything else to say?**

**Me: What?**

**Percy: *points to one of the awesome readers***

**Me: Oh, oh yeah…*blushes and smiles***

**Nathan: It's fine, just say it *pats head***

**Percy: Stop doing that!**

**Nathan: Why?!**

**(arguing continues…sigh.)**

**Annabeth: Well, we'll continue on the story. Right alyss?**

**Me: Uhuh…  
Special thanks to… *drum roll* ****...123**** for providing me with this excellent start! *hands out Logan Lerman. (^-^)***

**Annabeth: And?**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND ANY OTHER OF ITS CHARACTERS, CONTENT AND WHATSOEVER 'CAUSE IF I DID…**

**Me: Read and review please! *sways a bag of cookies in front of readers***

**(still Alyss' POV)**

oOoOoOoOoO

"So?" my brother kept on insisting.

"Well…it was because…"

"Because?"

"I've kind of have a crush on Nathan…" I replied and blushed tomato red.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ha! I knew it," Percy said. "The way you act towards him, especially when you two are so close to each other."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, quite embarrassed.

"Well, yeah…no…ok!" he answered. "It so much is."

I countered back, having a BIG mouth choc-full of words has it's good side. "Well how about YOU and Annabeth over there at the other side of the world?!"

"Well…ok, I admit it. I LOVE her," he continued. "I love her more than anything else in the world."

"Ouch…that hurts bro." I make a choked-up sound and Percy says:

"Aww…no more than you sister dear."

"Haha! Was just kidding. I know you really love Annabeth." I said before continuing. "And I know something else too…"**(A/N: *everyone leans forward dramatically*)**

"What?"

"That she lo—mmpphh!" I got stopped by a hand clamped over my mouth. "Annabeth? What're you doing here?"

"I was…uh…looking for…looking for you, Alyss. I thought you might want to talk about the plans for this week's capture the flag." Annabeth replied while blushing.

I looked at my brother who was looking uneasily on the wooden floor that somehow glowed sea-green at night. I said, "Sure, why not. Percy, will it be okay to…"

"Sure…just…don't stay up too late," again my brother replied, _uneasily_.

"Okay, bye bro!" I hugged him and winked at Annabeth.

"Bye Alyss, see you in the morning."

I nudged Annabeth, "Oh, right. B-bye Seaweed Brain."

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth just stuttered! See?" Annabeth nudged me back. Ouch.

"Bye O Wise One." Percy smirked. I guess my brother forgot all about before…stupid.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The Athena cabin:

"Why'd you tell him?" Annabeth asked me.

"I technically did NOT tell him since you cut me off," I replied.

"I know you get me. Answer the question," we paused for a scary second. Then I said,

"Well…you told me you wanted him to know you loved him so I figured out that 'what if I tell him now? Will Annabeth be mad? Well, she told me she wanted my brother to know' so I tried telling him but then you cut me off." Whew, I said all that in one breath.

"Ok, well it is true that I told you I always wanted Percy to know that I loved him. But…"

"But what?"

"But…you shouldn't have…ok. I'm done. I accept what happened."

"Ok."

Long silence filled the room. And because of my ginormous mouth…

"SORRY I EVEN BLURTED THAT OUT TO MY BROTHER! I'M SORRY!"

Annabeth started to sob.

"It's okay Alyss. I know you just wanted to help me get closer to your brother. It's okay," she told me.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. Really, really sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Percy's POV**

What was it that Alyss knows? I can't seem to get a good day to ask Annabeth out. Maybe just there, walking by the seashore? Would that be to desperate?

Arghh!

I can't stop thinking about her. Her blonde crown. Her dark silver eyes. It's all too intimidating.

And I have another problem: would our god parents even approve of this? Athena and Poseidon are enemies. Would they let us be together without causing World War III?

I'll just get some sleep and I'll think things through tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**back to Alyss' POV**

Annabeth's asleep.

Aha! I've got it. A way to make things perfect. And I'm seriously sure this will work.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Uh-ohh. What plan does Alyss have up her sleeve?**

**Annabeth: Yea. What plan does she have for them?**

**Me: Uh. Something. You'll find out if you reeviieeeew. *teases***

**Annabeth: I wanna find out!**

**Grover: Me too! So pleeeaassee! Review! Otherwise ALL of us won't get to see what plan Alyss has up her sleeve. *sobs***

**Me: Where's Percy and Nathan?**

**Annabeth: *points out the door***

**Me: Still fighting?**

**Annabeth and Grover: *nods***

**Me: *sigh*… review!! Or else no continuation…*cries* I'm aiming for 10 reviews and up for the second chapter. That's the least I can do. (^-^)**

*******

**Alyssandra out.**


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Third chapter and counting!**

**Percy: Uhuh! And counting!**

**Me: What are you counting?**

**Percy: *quickly hides a stash of something away* umm…counting chips.**

**Me: *peeks over to the side* HEY! Those are mine and Annabe---mmpphh.**

**Percy: So, folks. You'd better get going to the story. My sis is starting to go a little bit crazee here.**

**Grover: Man there are so many. And, you forgot something.**

**Me: Sto—mmpphh.**

**Percy: See?**

**Grover: Forgot something man.**

**Percy: Oh, right.**

**DISCLAIMER: MY SISTER DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANYTHING CONNECTABLE TO THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

**Annabeth: Hey Perc—hey! Aren't those Alyss' and mi---mmpphh.**

**Percy: See? There goes another one.**

**Grover: So… folks! Go ahead and read now!**

**Annabeth and I: Why yooouu…..*glares evilly***

**Percy: Gotta run!**

**Grover: Bye!**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth's asleep.

Aha! I've got it. A way to make things perfect. And I'm seriously sure this will work.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**still Alyss' POV**

I woke up in the Athena cabin. I looked at my watch: 5:30am. 30 minutes before people start waking up. That meant 30 minutes to sneak out of Athena cabin and back to my own before someone sees.

I pushed myself out of the bed the Athena children let me sleep in (Annabeth made them swear not to tell anybody that I sleep here for some nights. How? I don't quite know). I put on my jacket and started to sneak my way back to the Poseidon cabin where my brother was still probably snoring.

As I said, I was walking quietly outside the door when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"A---…" I screamed but that person put his other hand on my mouth and said,

"Shh, it's only me. Do you want the harpies to come and get you?" it was a _he._

"Nathan?"

"Uhuh."

"God. You scared the hell out of me."

"Want me to walk you back? I'm awake already anyway."

"Uh…su—sure."

So we started our way to my cabin. Eventually we would duck behind trees and bushes to avoid other campers who had woken up and is starting to do their daily morning routines.

"Thanks Nathan."

"Welcome. And, about your problem, uh…want me to uh…you know, help you with it?"

"O-okay sure. See you later Nathan."

"See you Lyss."

I watched him as he jogged off back to his cabin, avoiding some campers.

"Love, huh?" I jumped as someone from my behind said that. Would everybody please stop doing that to me? What is it? Scare-the-life-out-of-Alyss day?

"Percy?!" I turned around, then rolled my eyes, "Gods, would people please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Nevermind."

After that, the conch horn was blown.

"Breakfast."

oOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast, I went to talk to Nathan.

"Umm, Nathan about…" I pointed to my brother then to Annabeth. They were _trying _to avoid each other but to no avail.

"Ah, yea…well I was thinking…" he replied.

*covers our eyes (it's the plan) shhh…*

Then after that he smiled that smile that would make all my problems go away.

Alyss! Snap out of it! "When do we start?" I smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Sorry a gazillion times if I disappointed you my dear, beloved readers!**

**Sorry it was so short!**

**Anyway…**

**Grover: The plan!**

**Nathan: It's in the next chapter!**

**Annabeth: So click away on that rectangular button with green scribbles…**

**Me: Question/s: Should I make the next chapter in 2 parts? Should I?**

**Sorry this chapter was too short. 3 pages only. 637 words. My mind was wandering somewhere else 'cause it's summer and imam gunna be in high school already! AHHHH!!! *panics and hides somewhere***

**Annabeth: Well, sorry about that folks. If any of you are wondering where Percy is, he's hiding because of upper A/N.  
Click on the rectangular button everyone!  
Next chapter shall be revealed!**


	4. The Plan: The Other Side of The Door

**A/N: HERE IT IS!!!**

**(for the sake of my dear readers, even if I got six reviews for chapter 3, I have posted this early, REALLY early, so for the next chapter to appear look at lower A/N)**

**The much-awaited *silence*...PERCABETH!**

**Annabeth: *sarcastically* Oh, yes I can't wait for whatever you have in store for Percy and I.**

**Me: *grins evilly***

**Nathan: *grins evilly too***

**Me: Hi-5 (that how you spell Hi-5? Or is it high 5?) Nathan! **

**Nathan: Hi-5!**

**Grover: On with the story you guys! *pushes off stage***

**Me: WAAIIIT!!! HOLD ON!!!**

**I, THE AUTHOR OF THIS MOST-*insert GOOD adjective/s here* STORY, DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ITS PLOTLINE, OR ANY OF ITS OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**Ok. Now I may continue. *walks casually off the stage***

oOoOoOoOoOo

After breakfast, I went to talk to Nathan.

"Umm, Nathan about…" I pointed to my brother then to Annabeth. They were trying to avoid each other but to no avail.

"Ah, yea…well I was thinking…" he replied.

*covers our eyes (it's the plan) shhh…*

Then after that he smiled that smile that would make all my problems go away.

Alyss! Snap out of it! "When do we start?" I smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was dinner.

I was sitting with my brother in the Poseidon table. The surprise was almost the Athena table, Nathan mouthed to me '_let's go_'. I stood up and walked after Nathan. My brother shot me a look _what are you doing?_. I smiled.

Nathan and I walked to the small gazebo by the shoreline.

We started to set it up.

Tied colored cloths by the pillars. Put pillows on the floor. Candles around, not arranged but still beautiful.

Then after minutes we were done.

"Wow." I said.

"I know, I can't believe we're only doing this for your brother and my sister," he replied.

_Only? What did he mean?_

"Practiced the song?" it booted me out of my thoughts.

"Yea."

"Let's do this." **(please don't think unwanted thoughts my dear readers)**

oOoOoOoOoOo

"C'mon Percy. I wanna go the beach. Pretty please?"

"No. Chiron will get mad."

"No, I promise you. No one is going to see." I held up my hand and crossed my heart.

"No."

"But…" I did my best 'bambi eyes' expression.

He gave in, "Okay, okay." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. I heard him say "cheater." Under his breath.

I got my guitar, put on my brown sweater and headed outside with my brother.

Success for Alyss!

oOoOoOoOoOo

This is going to take long.

"Sis, can we go to the beach?"

"Nope." Annabeth continued to stare at her laptop.

"C'mon. Please?"

"No. And that's final." _Uh-oh._

"Puh-leease! Just for once get your head off of that box!"

"Your calling this marvel a BOX!"

That set her off. She shot daggers at me. I had an idea.

"Run, Annabeth!" I grabbed her laptop and ran to the beach.

Yes! Score one for Nathan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I wonder where Nathan is?

"Seriously Alyss, what are you doing here with your guitar? More importantly what am I doing here!?" my brother asked, irritated.

"Just wait" I said and strummed a few notes. Last minute practice always helps.

Then I saw Nathan running…where was Annabeth?

I told my brother, "Stay." He was about to argue when I gave him my death glare.

I ran outside to Nathan, "Where's your sister?"

"No time to explain. Gotta hide laptop somewhere." He was breathing heavily. God, he was hot.

Alyss! No time for that!

"Well let's go."

***

In no time, Annabeth was there. When she saw my brother she straightened her blouse and tried to brush away her stray hair. She shot Nathan a _you are going to pay for this _look.

"I already am, " he shrugged.

"Goodbye you two!" I said and pushed Nathan outside.

"Wait! What…" my brother said.

And as if on cue, the sky was turning orange, sunset. This was perfect.

"Time?" I asked Nathan.

"Time."

I willed the candle to go on. _Whoosh! _There, wind blew and the candle had fire.

"This is totally perfect."

Then I started playing my guitar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**random god's POV (like, say, Hermes???)**

Percy was feeling anxious. Annabeth mind was blaring, but through the silence, she mustered up all her courage and said, "So…what's up?". Then, they felt a gush of wind and a candle started burning. It lightly illuminated their faces.

And they heard it.

_**In the heat of the fight, I walked away.**_

_**Ignoring words that you were saying, trying to make me stay.**_

_**I said, "this time I've had enough!"**_

It was in a slow, sweet melody. And they remembered what had happened.

It was last year, they had an argument and Annabeth blew up. She wasn't listening to whatever Percy was saying. She didn't care. Percy, meanwhile, was telling her 'I'm sorry.' But he never knew she wasn't listening. They ignored each other for days. One time, at lunch, Annabeth was feeling guilty, she approached Percy. 'Hey.' Then she said, 'Look Percy, I-I'm sorry.'

_**And you've called a hundred times but I'm not picking up.**_

'_**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over.**_

_**But if you look a little closer…**_

There was a pause.

_**I said leave but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles **_

_**Screaming 'I'm in love with you!'**_

Annabeth was soaking up the song. She felt the anger, sadness. Percy was confused, who set this up?.

Then all the candles, red, blue, purple, orange.

They sat there listening intently to the song.

_**Wait there in the pouring rain come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.**_

Percy heard something at the back of his head, a girls voice: Dance, stupid!

He felt awkward. He put out his hands towards Annabeth, pulled her up, and they started dancing(or would you rather call it pacing on the floor?.) **[Okay, I know this is not a really good dancing song but slow it down in your head. Just use your IMAGINATION *waves hands to make a rainbow*. M'not even good with third person POV :(]**

_**Me and my stupid pride, sitting here alone**_

_**Going through the photographs, staring at the phone**_

Annabeth lowered her head to Percy's chest. She was hoping he wouldn't see her blush. They were dancing. Really close.

_**I keep going back over things we both said**_

_**And I remember the slamming door**_

_**And all the things I misread**_

Percy looked down at Annabeth, he made her come closer. Yeah, he thought, I did misread everything. I didn't even see that you. Loved. Me.

_**So baby, if you know everything**_

_**Tell me why you couldn't see**_

_**When I left I wanted you to chase after me.**_

I really did, thought Annabeth. She was now smiling. Looking up, she saw Percy, also smiling. All the tension gone away.

_**I said leave but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming 'I'm in love with you!'**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave 'cause I know**_

_**All I need is on the other side of the door.**_

Meanwhile, Alyss and Nathan were out there. Setting everything right.

Wow, I didn't know she sings this good, Nathan thought.

_**And I'll scream out the window**_

_**I can't even look at you**_

_**I don't need you**_

Alyss was giving everything she had. She owed this much to both of them.

Her face showed much emotion. Somehow, it also reflects her. She never noticed it before, but now she did.

_**But I do, I do, I do.**_

_**I'll say there's nothing you can say**_

_**To make this right again**_

_**I mean it, I mean it**_

The song slowed down and Percy was looking at Annabeth. She was beautiful.

Annabeth was doing the same. But when she saw what she was thinking she lowered her head again and blushed.

_**What I mean is**_

_**I said leave but baby all I want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming 'I'm in love with you!'**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave 'cause I know**_

_**All I need is on the other side of the door**_

They were making little steps, moving right, left, right, left.

_**With your face and your beautiful eyes**_

Annabeth thought, his eyes are beautiful…

_**And the conversation with the little white lies**_

_**And the faded picture of a beautiful night…**_

_**You carried me from your car, up the stairs**_

_**And I broke down crying, was I worth this mess?**_**(Yea, I changed the lyrics. Go figure.)**

Percy's hand snaked up to Annabeth's neck.

_**After everything in that little black dress**_

Cheek. They looked at each other.

_**After everything I must confess**_

They closed in.

_**I need you…**_

They didn't notice that the song was over, the candles were out.

Both were lost in each other's touch.

Alyss and Nathan's mission was accomplished.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: So?**

**What did you, my beloved readers, think?**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TAYLOR SWIFT, HER SONGS, HER GUITAR SKILLS, HER CUTE OUTFITS, HER HAIR, ETC. ETC. ETC.**

**I know the song didn't really match it. But none of you gave me ideas :(**

**It's okay, I don't blame you my readers.**

**Nathan: Mission accomplished! *hi-5!***

**Me: Review puhh-leaasse?**

**Nathan: Where are Percy and Annabeth?**

**Me: Somewhere over the rainbow…*whistles***

**So, review.**

**(And puh-leaaassse answer my questions/suggestions/anything I place here that sounds like a question.)**

**:D Imma appreciate it!**

***hangs cookies inside review button***

**Go and get it!**

**Love y'all!**

**(I need suggestions: How do I start my next chapter?)**

**And please, I'm expecting more reviews, so get the cookie inside the button! :D**

**No post of chappie if no review… that makes me sad :( *sobs***

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alyssandra out.**


	5. UPDATE!

UPDATE (11/19/11)

IMMA BE RE-WRITING THIS, KAY?

SO AWAIT IT AGAIN! :) I LOVE Y'ALL! 3


End file.
